Museum Girl and the Rubyfruit Summer
by foreverandsevendays
Summary: Summer love is like a bolt of lightning; for a moment, it is a spectacular light bursting through the sky, a fleeting glimpse of indescribable brilliance. But in a flash, it is gone. Azula x Ty Lee, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** I'm pretty excited to share this. It's Tyzula, and is rated M for lemons in later chapters. It's a Modern-ish AU. The Fire Nation and the war all intact and in the AvatarVerse but it has a more modern aesthetic, with technology and stuff._

* * *

To say that Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is repressed would be a massive understatement.

To say that Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is overladen with expectations and a future is even more of an understatement.

But today, she is allowed to breathe, if it can be called that. Her father allows her to spend the morning doing whatever she wants, which is actually limited to a list of about three activities, and then she can go back to firebending and studying, despite the fact that it is summer at last and even _Mai_ is having more fun than her. _Mai_.

She is, as always, surrounded by guards, but they fear her enough to remain a few steps behind her as she wanders through the museum. Most people would think that her father is forcing her to go, but Azula likes museums.

She likes the past. But she is supposed to be fixated on the future, as her father insists. He tells her about how she needs to at all times be focused on the future of the Fire Nation and its growing empire, and that history was a waste of time.

The sun is blinding, beyond blinding, and swelteringly hot. Enough to make ripples of heat waves in the air on the streets. But the museum is cool and comfortable inside, enough that Azula has put back on her crimson school cardigan.

Azula's bliss, however, is interrupted by musical notes. This place tends to be deserted at this hour, and, slowly, Azula creeps into the room. She finds a girl at the piano, a girl who has climbed over the red ropes tying it off, a girl neglecting the rules that are implemented with brutal force even in museums or parks.

Admittedly, however, the music she is playing is very beautiful. The melody is familiar, but Azula does not care for music. Her mother used to ask her to sing, to show off her beautiful voice, and Azula stopped as soon as the woman was gone.

The girl is dressed in light pink, and her hair is in a braid that falls down her back. She certainly is not dressed like the type of person who frequents museums, or is able to play piano like that.

Azula realizes she is staring when the music comes to a halt.

"Hi," brightly says the stranger and Azula realizes she is not prepared for this. "I thought I was alone."

"I thought the same," Azula says coldly, and when she glances over her shoulder and sees the guards trailing her, she takes several steps forward. "What song was that?"

"Summer, I think, or maybe Spring. Hmmm. I actually don't remember where I learned it or what it's called." The girl shrugs contentedly and Azula furrows her brow.

She is evidently not of the normal type.

"It was more than adequate," Azula says as the men in prim suits advance further on her.

The girl snorts with a very shrill set of giggles. "You talk funny! I like it."

Azula has no response to that. There is nothing in her speaking textbooks to prepare her for this.

But, thankfully, the girl keeps talking. "Do you sing? Or play anything?"

"No," Azula says, half-honestly.

"Oh, I didn't even, oh, wow I feel dumb. I'm Ty Lee. Nice to meet you." The keys make a jumbled sound as she pushes herself to her feet with her palm against them. "You must go to the Ladies Academy?"

"I…" Azula has the abrupt realization that this very odd person has no idea who she is.

And that is… enthralling. Or enticing. Either one works.

"I'm starting there after this break."

"Really?" Azula says, giving the worst glare of her ancestors at the guard who looks most likely to interrupt her. "Why so late?"

"I just moved here from the colonies," Ty Lee says brightly, as if that is not taboo and shameful. Most people would hide that at all costs. "Where are you headed next?"

"In… the museum?" Azula asks and Ty Lee grins and nods. "I was going to go to the statues."

"Do you need any company?" Ty Lee inquires and Azula swallows.

Ty Lee does not know Azula is the heir to the throne. Azula likes this.

"I would enjoy your company."

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like.. _old timey_?" Ty Lee kind of squeaks the last part after searching for words visibly.

Azula would be punished if she looked as if she did not know what she is saying next.

"I speak articulately and properly." Azula leaves it at that, and Ty Lee just shrugs. Her shoulders are so tan and peachy.

And _showing_. Azula would be far more punished for _that_. She once wore just her school camisole in the dead of summer and her father looked as if she had just burnt the flag publicly. Actually, she thinks he might have _said_ that dressing like a slut was like burning the flag publicly.

Azula leads Ty Lee towards the statue exhibit, and if Ty Lee notices the armed men, she does not comment on it. Once they arrive, Azula is very startled by Ty Lee's behavior. She looks at the statues with joy, as if they are something divine or thrilling.

"Oh, look at her! Who's that?" Ty Lee asks very eagerly.

"Some victor of a battle." Azula knows her name, the date of the battle, the last of causalities and how many medals were awarded. But Ty Lee does not need to know what an insufferable know-it-all Azula has always been. "She's pretty."

Azula feels awkward with those words coming out of her lips, but Ty Lee nods in assent.

"Pose with her," Ty Lee says and Azula swallows.

"Why?"

"Because you look like the kind of person who would storm into battle and distract everyone with your sexuality and then kill them all," Ty Lee says, nodding and Azula cocks an eyebrow. That is new.

"I guess, I can," Azula says as she steps back.

"Don't stand like that," Ty Lee says and Azula holds her tongue. The princess does not like to be ordered around by _anyone_ , but she also does not have any friends and this is the most human interaction she has had since school let out. "Looser. Haven't you ever seen models? You look like one."

Azula shrugs and does shift her pose and her body.

"Perfect."

"Do you… have a camera?"

"No. I just wanted you to pose." Pause. Azula seems to think she's serious. "Yes, I have a camera. But if you think a stranger taking a picture is too weird..."

That is probably for the best. If a picture of her perched on this statue like an unwise child or a sexualized colony girl got out, it would not be for the best. But the princess changes her mind.

"Take it," Azula says and Ty Lee nods. It happens quickly and Azula, strangely, does not bother even looking at it.

Azula looks up at the gestures towards her and sees that her time is up. "I have to go now. Perhaps I will see you at school in two months."

"Where do you live?" Ty Lee asks, blinking with her luminescent, dark eyes.

"West Caldera," Azula says swiftly. It is a complete lie. Azula has never even been there save from glimpses out of tinted limousine windows.

"Well, I'm in East Caldera. By the pier. It's really pretty and I like the seagulls. I thought that they were some kind of dragon hybrid, like the Fire Nation has and I got really excited. But they were just seagulls." Ty Lee scrunches up her nose and shrugs. "They're still pretty nice. I hope I see you at school too."

Azula scurries away before one of the tactless guards calls her princess and ruins her lies.

Not that Ty Lee wouldn't _find out_ the minute they start school.

It was a very brief, but regrettable day. And Azula knows she must move on.

The ride home is rainy, yet humid. Her skin feels sticky and disgusting despite the air conditioning, and she keeps thinking about how in two months, she is going to see that girl again and it is going to be an utter mess.

She was weird, to say the least. Maybe Azula is better off not associating with her. Particularly given how often her father gets rid of friends he does not approve of. Which is all of them, save for, currently, Mai, because her parents are dripping with the ooze of licked boots.

Azula sees the dark, foreboding gates of her palace, and she puts on the face she should have in front of others.

She thinks she has that grotesque event tonight that she would do anything to get out of. But it is a hopeless, futile situation that Azula accepts wordlessly.

The tune from the piano is still stuck in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula has all the fine things in the world, but she only wants the ones that she can't get.

She is trying to focus on a textbook, but it is the most boring thing she has ever read. It all used to excite her, but she is becoming so antsy. She feels trapped and suffocated most of the time, especially within the palace.

These cold halls creep up on her in the worst possible way. She just knows that at least this week is the celebration of the day Sozin wiped out the Air Nomads. It is the most nationalist holiday that there is. It lacks the spiritualty of solstices, or the tradition and peacefulness of the celebration of the founding of Caldera, or the element-centric festivities of the Fire Days Festival.

It is solely dedicated to pride and loyalty to the flag of the Fire Nation. And Azula must admit that it is a holiday she does not mind. She is expected to give a speech, and she is sure that she will nail it. And she wrote it herself, which is more than she can say about most things in her life that her father relentlessly controls.

She cracks her knuckles and breathes in and out again. Princess Azula has not even begun her summer homework for school, because she is stuck doing this endless tutoring and studies. Azula does not mind, she, well, she _knows_ that it is vital when she is intended to inherit an empire.

 _But_ the sun is pouring through the window. It punctures the shadows in the palace and is the only source of heat in all of the loneliness Azula is subjected to. She touches the window gently, letting the sun warm her palm, feeling the bright summer blaze against her skin.

Azula strongly wishes she were allowed to go outside.

A boring and frustrating week later, the night of the Fire Nation Day is gorgeous. It is not too hot, or not too cold. Azula wears a party dress that she is not necessarily a fan of, but at least it is snug at her waist. She breaks free of her father as soon as she is allowed to do so, once he sees that her government approved best friend is there to escort her.

Because Azula could not protect herself in an assassination, of course. Even though she can bend lightning and is not even done with high school yet.

Mai and Azula walk through the festival. The princess never losing her dissatisfied look for a second. But neither of them care as they walk around, bored by the party. They stop for a while to look at the paintings that are dedicated to the holiday.

"They are all ugly," Mai remarks flatly and Azula nods.

"Hideous," she agrees, and then they dive back into silence.

"Hey, Museum Girl!" calls out a pretty voice and Azula's heart burns with panicked acid when she realizes that Museum Girl is her.

She turns around to see Ty Lee, the girl she accompanied in the museum. Azula quickly turns to Mai as Ty Lee approaches them, and Azula whispers, "She has no idea I am a princess and you are not to tell her. _Play along_ and _just go with it_."

It is definitely not the first time Mai has gotten stuck in Azula's multiple webs of lies. How she keeps up with them all looks harder than calculus to Mai.

Ty Lee slides to a stop in front of them. She looks beautiful, in shorts that caress her hips, and a bright red shirt that exposes a golden navel ring. Mai glances at Azula and sighs.

"Who's this?" Ty Lee asks warmly. "I mean, sorry, who are you? I'm Ty Lee."

"I'm Mai. I am her friend," Mai glances at Azula, looking annoyed that she does not know what Azula said her name was.

"I never got your name, Museum Girl," Ty Lee says with a grin.

Azula instantly replies, "I think I like Museum Girl, for now. I'll tell you at the end of the night. Or maybe you can try to guess."

Ty Lee smiles at that, and the crisis is swiftly averted. "That sounds fun. I do like mysterious girls."

"I am a mysterious girl," Azula says with a tone Mai has heard but Azula pretends not to ever use. A _seductive_ type. "Would you like to join us?"

Mai looks at Azula, wondering in what world that would be a good idea. But she does, carelessly, just go with it.

They walk through the festival, Ty Lee managing to keep a conversation going quite well. Azula is enchanted by her still, and how easy the small talk and laughter are for her to execute. She hopes she does not look like a scientist studying a strange creature.

But Azula feels like one.

"You must like _movies_ ," Ty Lee says as she looks between the girls. "What kind?"

"I like scary ones," Azula replies honestly with a shrug. "Mai likes boring ones."

"I don't like boring ones. I just find most movies boring," she corrects, still made uncomfortable by this entire deal. Azula must know that her lie cannot last forever. Especially since in a few hours' time, before the fireworks, she is going to give a _speech_ as Princess Azula.

"Ooo, what are those?" Ty Lee asks, nearly touching her face to the glass protecting deep fried, cinnamon dusted chocolate bars. Azula tries not to throw up just at the thought.

"You should eat one," Mai insists with a brief sadistic flicker in her eyes.

Ty Lee orders it, forking over her cash. As she picks through her purse, Azula sees that she must be wealthy. Well, one would have to be in order to move to Caldera from the Colonies. This is not a cheap city to live in.

"I will just have a soda," Azula says swiftly and the woman at the counter nods before making it.

Mai passes on anything, and Ty Lee asks, "Why don't you want anything sweet? It's a holiday."

"I have the opposite of a sweet tooth," Mai says, shrugging, and still looking at Azula in a chastising way that makes the princess want to punch her. It is _well within_ Azula's rights to assume the identity of whatever type of person she wants to be. "So, Ty Lee, do they have stuff like this in the colonies?"

"Yes. It's awesome. But they don't really go as all out as here. My parents really got into the decorative spirit, though, since my mom was born here," Ty Lee says blithely and Mai squints at Azula again.

The princess shoots her a warning glare. Mai shrugs, mouths, _I didn't think she was your type_. Azula pretends not to have been able to read her lips.

"Are you both natives to here?" Ty Lee asks as she cringes halfway through a bite. "Ugh, this was gross." She drops it into one of the metal trash cans with the dark red liners.

"Yes," Mai says, cocking an eyebrow at Azula. If looks could kill. "Azula is a regular Fire Nation Sweetheart."

Ty Lee laughs and Azula rolls her eyes. "You don't strike me as the Cinnamon Pie type. I mean, you _look_ super Fire Nation, but…"

Azula pauses for a moment. "Do you still have the pictures from the museum?" It is a very welcome change in subject.

"Oh, yeah," Ty Lee remembers and Mai is starting to find the girl less grating. She may be cheerful, but she has a laid back personality, and, since Azula is probably half robot and Mai is constantly a stick in the mud, she is a welcome addition, if just for a little while.

Ty Lee rummages in her vibrant purse and withdraws the nice camera. She begins flipping through the pictures, clicking so hard with her thumb that the camera struggles to catch up, making a nearly blinding show of flashes of pictures.

A family, Azula notices. And a nice new house. A strange old house built in Colony Style, surrounded by lush green grass that Caldera certainly does not have. And then she at last lands on Azula posed in front of the statue.

"You look like you belong on a magazine," Ty Lee says very honestly, guiding Mai and Azula into the shadows so that they can see the pictures.

"Mmm, yes, a porno magazine," Mai mutters and Azula pushes her shoulder and nearly knocks her into the wall.

"That was meant to be gentle and playful," Azula lies sweetly and Mai just sighs and leans against the heated bricks.

This lie is going to go horribly, horribly wrong, and Mai is calling it now.

"I'm gonna run over there. I have to tell my mom where I am; she said to check in with her ten minutes ago." Ty Lee is gone in a flash.

"My father would declare a national emergency if I was gone for ten minutes," Azula mutters to herself and Mai just shrugs. "Speaking of which, I want to go with her to the fireworks display by the water."

"To hide her so she won't see your speech?" Mai sighs.

"No. To hide me so no one can find me to make my speech."

"That is a monumentally bad idea." Mai examines her fingernails for a moment to give Azula time to reconsider and snap out of it. "Are you attracted to her?"

"No. I just find her fun, and I don't know anybody fun. Including you." Azula crosses her arms and Mai thinks the lady protests too much.

But Ty Lee comes back, and Mai looks at Azula.

"We're going to go to jail forever because you want in a stranger's pants, aren't we?" Mai asks, and Azula ignores her.


	3. Chapter 3

They are absolutely going to go to jail forever because Azula is into this girl. This girl who doesn't even know her name. This girl who is going to wind up livid that Azula lied to her, of course. Because Azula can't hide that she is a princess forever. It is literally impossible.

The night is becoming deeper and darker, the stars more prominent in the sky. Mai does not think that Azula has ever been this far away from the people meant to watch her, and she is not sure if that means something very bad or not.

Ty Lee looks absolutely and utterly gleeful as her eyes light up and look around excitedly. Azula is captivated and confused by it; she has never met someone who actually wants to drink in their surroundings. It is unusual and Princess Azula has no clue what to make of it.

Mai can only look at them both and roll her eyes. No one sees _Mai_ doing this kind of reckless action, but she has to admit it is much more interesting than walking around in the planned circles with Azula.

The princess walks quickly to walk with Ty Lee at last, making her mind up. She was not sure if she really could go through with this. Azula has always been the absolute perfect daughter, but right now, she just wants to be with this girl, right in this moment, at least until the summer dies.

Come autumn, it will all go away. Azula _knows_ that, and so she wants to make this last for as long as possible. Even if her father will try to stop it.

Mai is left behind, and realizes she probably is going to have to deal with the carnage Azula's little escape is going to cause. But she watches them fade away into the crowd and decides that she does not honestly care.

"This is a good place," Ty Lee says and Azula looks up at the thick tree in the park by the quaint shore.

In the distance is a pier for warships, closer a set of merchant docks, and then beaches that are probably polluted, but the Fire Nation tries to cover it up by growing trees there (or at least not chopping them all down like they usually do).

"I've never climbed a tree," Azula admits honestly and Ty Lee looks at her skeptically for a moment. "It never crossed my mind to try."

Ty Lee hesitates for a moment before smiling, nodding and saying, "Well, I am absolutely honored to be your teacher, Museum Girl."

The hot summer swelter sticks to Azula's skin and somehow just makes her better judgments and inhibitions fly away like butterflies. And so, when Ty Lee begins to climb the tree, and holds out a hand to the princess, Azula does not even _think_ before grabbing it.

It is something she could never even fathom doing. To allow someone to do this with her, to risk herself, to not think carefully about each move. But she does it anyway, and it is the most liberating thing she has ever experienced in her life.

Ty Lee gazes at her with this strange, dewy gleam in her eyes. Azula does not quite understand it as she climbs higher, Ty Lee following with complete ease.

"You learn fast," Ty Lee says brightly before settling beside Azula on a thick branch with a perfect few of the pitch black, distant sky.

"I do," Azula replies calmly and Ty Lee slowly inhales, a bit puzzled by this girl.

The scent of fire and festival permeates the air, overriding even the salty breeze coming from the sea. It blows Azula's raven hair around, and she cannot remember when she moved the careful bun. _Oh, right,_ she took it out because she didn't want this girl to recognize her as Princess Azula.

Azula all of a sudden feels her heart pound with horror. She realizes that they are probably already looking for her, and then she can feel the panic of trying to imagine what her father would do if he found out that she was here instead of where she is supposed to be.

It is so ridiculous. This is a fleeting affair with an expiration date; she will be a princess for her entire life. It is so absurd that being loyal to her father gives her all things bright and beautiful, yet, Azula still only wants whatever she can't get.

"Why are you staring at me?" Azula snaps more viciously than she intended to. Well, if that doesn't make this girl hate her, she... probably can think of worse things that she has done.

Ty Lee hesitates for a moment and Azula feels a swell of rage and fear and something else. It is just the heat. Or inhaling the pollution from the hundreds of steel ships.

"Because you're just really pretty," Ty Lee says and Azula is confused by how she cares so much for a compliment that she knows is true. Countless people have told her that...

 _But_ this is the word of someone who has no idea that Azula is the heir to their empire.

Azula nods and turns away. Ty Lee cocks an eyebrow, but before she can say a word, the sky is alight. Beautiful hues of red and gold, lighting the dark night. If the Fire Nation knows anything, it is gaudy celebrations and explosives.

"They're pretty too," Ty Lee remarks between the bursts.

"Well, yes. While I am partial to fireworks, I think they are slightly absurd."

"Why?" Ty Lee asks, squinting.

"They are only explosions. Everybody is so excited to see them, as if they're some wonderful feat. Nobody claps or is in awe if some Earth Kingdom city is being blown up, which is much more significant use of this technology than a petty light show. There are much better things I could think of." Azula leans back against the tree as Ty Lee bursts into a fit of giggles.

 _What_ even is this girl? Azula does not know what to think of her sudden and odd infatuation.

"I guess." Ty Lee shrugs, not having a better response to that.

They are in silence as they want for a little while longer.

"So, uh, can I ask something?" Ty Lee says during yet another very brief break. "When I told you that you were really pretty, why didn't you kiss me?"

Azula kind of just wants to jump out of the tree and start running. "I was unaware... of... was I _supposed to_?"

Ty Lee giggles again. "Yeah. I mean, only if you wanted to. I just was getting a, a _vibe_ from you that you thought we had a spark too."

"We've known each other for two days."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I would like to know you for more than two days, though," Ty Lee says with a small smile curved on her face.

Azula contemplates kissing her, but decides against it.

"I would like that too," Azula says honestly.

Ty Lee smiles again.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, the realization that Azula is missing happens as soon as the fireworks begin to die down.

Azula is still up in a tree, bark scratching her back and leaves in her loose hair as Ty Lee watches in rapt awe. It must be nice, Azula thinks, to be able to enjoy things as trivial as fireworks.

"Aw, they're over," Ty Lee remarks with a tiny pout. As if she did not know that they would end, even though of course she did.

"That's why I find them so unimpressive," Azula says dismissively and Ty Lee tilts her head. "They're pretty for a few minutes and then they're just gone. Like literally everything else in life."

Ty Lee frowns. "Well now that's just cynical."

"No," Azula insists, "it's honest. Nothing lasts forever."

Immediately after her words, she regrets snapping at her new friend and saying _no_ so briskly. Because Ty Lee looks distressed about it, and maybe hurt. Azula is left breathless and sore about that fact.

So Azula quickly says, "I'm ─ I have to go."

She drops down from the tree. It is much easier than climbing it was, even though her emotions are not a swell of excitement; they are a throbbing anger and hurt. Azula weaves her way through loud crowds until she is out of sight.

It takes everything in her not to look over her shoulder. And she feels like a fool for hoping secretly that she would be pursued into the cold night.

Azula runs as soon as she reaches the steps leading towards where her father and bodyguards are all waiting for her. She is probably in more trouble than any kid ever needs to be in for eternity, and is probably going to be under watchful guard _forever_.

She slides to a stop in front of the primly garbed bodyguards, standing before her with their arms crossed. Their faces move less than Mai's, of course, but Azula can tell that they might have just been under threat of execution for losing the princess.

Quickly, Azula tries to make-up an excuse. She _is_ a talented liar, even if this museum girl thing is probably going to come back and _very_ viciously bite her. Azula is not stupid, even if she has just succumbed to the horrid nightmare that is an adolescent crush.

"There you are," says the low growl Azula was not looking forward to hearing. "Where did you run off to? I was afraid you were in danger."

"I was watching the fireworks," Azula says softly and she realizes what a complete fool she sounds like.

"With someone?" Ozai inquires in _that_ tone. The tone that Azula has come to truly despise.

"Of course not, father. I have no one to be with except for Mai," Azula replies very calmly, not messing up, despite being shaken by her encounter with Ty Lee up in that tree.

Ozai slowly breathes in, examining her from head to toe. He doesn't like it; he doesn't like the sound of his daughter disappearing. Her cheeks are flushed, and he is certain that her pulse is racing judging by her trembling fingers. She was with someone, and so help him, he will find out who dared to touch his dear little girl.

"You missed your speech. But it doesn't matter," Ozai states and Azula could not be more relieved.

 _Yes_. That way Ty Lee will have no idea that Azula lied to her about being the princess. The sensation of father's actions playing along with her lies instead of slashing them down is exhilirating.

She goes home that night and cannot sleep for a second. How could she? Azula tries to keep her room as cold and comfortable as possible, and has demanded her sheets be changed by servants to more comfortable cotton and silk ones. But she cannot sleep as she feels this unwanted desire coursing through her, but regret as well.

Azula thinks she regrets not kissing Ty Lee. It is so ridiculous for someone as powerful and important as her. But, here she is. Looking like a fool, and feeling like one twice as much.

While she tried to keep her room cold, it is... hot. There is no way it could not be in the sweltering Fire Nation summer. But that heat, beneath her silk blankets, makes the memories feel _different_. They are alien and unknown to her, and she really had hoped that this would be an innocent summer fling.

 _Summer fling_. Ha. As if Azula could ever be allowed to take up such a relationship. Ha. As if Azula would even be able to maintain that or keep her lies flowing or know when she is supposed to kiss the girl. Ha. She might be powerful, genius and royal, but she is not romantic.

As she tosses and turns, the light tank top she has on slides from her shoulder slightly. Azula moves her hand up to gently adjust it, her fingertips brushing against her exposed, bare breast. It sends a very uncomfortable shiver.

Azula has to fight the warmth between her thighs until she at last falls asleep so she can face another brutal day of training.

After the holiday, Azula does not see Ty Lee for a very long stretch of time. But, in all honesty, Azula does not know why she ever expected herself to. Ty Lee is gone, and that is by far for the best. Azula _knows_ it in her heart.

Even if her dreams are sugary sweet, blue hot and riddled with her confused emotions from a girl she barely knows. _Agni_ , Ty Lee does not even know Azula's name. Museum Girl, she calls her.

But, even though the nickname should be a deterrent, it happens to be the thing that makes Azula realize how she might be able to see Ty Lee again. It fills her with excitement as she demands on her day off that she be allowed to go to the museum.

It is madly unlikely that Ty Lee would be there, but Azula is going to try anyway. Or perhaps she will go just to feel the cool air drying her sweat, and to look at the famed paintings. To remember something that should be forgotten and cast aside.

The fact that Ty Lee _is_ at the museum that day is the strangest thing Azula has ever encountered.

Their eyes meet. Ty Lee grins. Azula is left breathless.


End file.
